


Perfect; Unmatched

by stut_ter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stut_ter/pseuds/stut_ter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been happily married for some time, their lives are wonderfully in sync.  Kurt decides to fulfill a fantasy of Blaine's - of being shared.  Some old faces show up to help.  Pure PWP (which I hardly ever do anymore - HUZZAH!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect; Unmatched

“So that thing we discussed that time when we had those mimosas with those people at that club?”

  
Blaine turns from his computer to look at Kurt, eyes tired but flirty.  He’s been working non-stop on the new campaign and, although he _is_ gifted at what he does and he _is_ the youngest in his firm to have his own office and six top clients, even Blaine needs to slow down sometimes.  
  
“Yes?” Blaine replies, adjusting himself through his sweatpants at the thought.  
  
“I was thinking I could make that happen if-”  
  
Blaine’s eyes widen and then he stands to cross the room to Kurt and nuzzle against his side, their office strewn with Kurt’s work.  
  
Kurt laughs as Blaine snuggles against him, and slips his fingertips into Blaine’s hair, his wedding ring catching the light.  It has been 7 years since their breakup, and it is long forgotten.  
  
“If?” Blaine snuffles into his neck.  
  
“-If you’re still interested, which I am going to assume you are.”  
  
“Mmm, I so am.”  Blaine murmurs, then kisses Kurt’s neck before returning to his work, Kurt’s gaze lingering on his ass.  
  
“They’re going to _die_ , you’re so hot,” Kurt breathes, returning to his own sketches.  
  
Blaine just snorts a derisive laugh, and Kurt can’t wait - can’t _wait_ \- to prove this fact to him.  
  
*  
  
Blaine’s just gotten home from work three weeks later when he notices it.  
  
Kurt is twitchy.  
  
Like, _really_ twitchy.  
  
He goes about his business, hanging his keys on his keyhook, his bag on the rack, and then toeing off his shoes.  He glances at Kurt in their open-plan kitchen-dining area and notices he;s watching Blaine.  But he’s not doing anything else - just...staring, with this tiny smile on his face.  
  
“Okay,” Blaine says, removing his suit jacket and grabbing the hanger he lift on the kitchen counter that morning and sliding the sleeves onto it.  “What is it?”  
  
Kurt raises his eyebrow, mock offended.    
  
“What?  Moi?  Up to something?  How dare you accuse-”  
  
But Blaine cuts him off.  
  
“You _are_ up to something, I can see it written all over your face.  I _do_ know it better than anyone else’s.  Ever.”  He walks around the counter and stands behind Kurt, pulling him close and kissing his hair.  Breathing him in.  
  
“You should shower,” Kurt says, finality in his tone.  
  
Blaine pulls his head from Kurt’s hair, confused.  “Why?  I just got home and-”  
  
Kurt turns in his arms and puts his finger to his lips.  
  
“It’s a surprise,” he says, looking at Blaine’s lips and then licking his own and Blaine knows.  He _knows_ what’s going to happen, then.  
  
“Oh.”  So eloquent, he thinks.  
  
“And you don’t have time to get nervous,” Kurt whispers, reaching down slightly to peck his lips, “They’ll be here in a twenty minutes so...”  
  
“What?”  Oh my god, Kurt, that’s-”  
  
“Just right.  And you were late,” Kurt says, and pushes him gently toward the hallway.  “Now go.”  
  
Blaine does go, grumbling all the way, but Kurt’s right.  There’s really no time to be nervous.  
  
*  
  
When Blaine gets out of the shower, they’re already here, actually.  
  
And, before Blaine can even finish toweling off, he’s struck with the idea that he doesn’t even know who “they” are.  
  
He and Kurt had never discussed who it would be, and he never said any of the deep-down fantasies he has had about it in the past until that one night, so no.  He doesn’t know who it’s going to be.  
  
  
The idea is both terrifying and exhilarating, and he needs to thank Kurt, later, tomorrow, for doing this just right.  
  
And for loving Blaine and trusting in their love.  
  
Because this? What they’re doing tonight?  Still Kurt showing him love, and Blaine taking it and handing it back.  They’re doing this together.  
  
He shivers.  
  
He looks himself over in the mirror, happy with what he sees.  He never stopped boxing and actually jogs before work now every day.  He’s twenty-five and fit, and he’s happy with how his body looks. He finishes drying off and then reaches for the clothes Kurt’s put out.  It’s just a plain white v-neck, old and thinned, and a pair of loose grey yoga pants.  
  
Damn, he is going to be all sorts of on display, which, he guesses, is really the point.  
  
Someone knocks, then, and he answers.  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“It’s me,” Kurt’s voice, muffled.  “Can I come in?”  
  
Blaine unlocks and pulls open the door, eyeing his husband.  He’s changed his clothes, a loose-fitting white button up with the top three buttons unbuttoned, exposing his chest, and a pair of old jeans.  Blaine would bet a million dollars that his husband isn’t wearing underwear, and his mouth waters.  
  
 _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thinks.  
  
“So they’re here,” Kurt says, his gaze trailing over Blaine, “And they’re in the living room.  It’s not really...awkward...but it’s not normal, either, so just...go with it.  We’ll chat a little bit and then just...move on from there.”  
  
Blaine’s frozen for a moment, with the enormity of what they might be expecting, but Kurt sees it.  He always sees it now.  
  
“Hey,” he soothes, running his fingers through Blaine’s damp curls, “It’s okay.  They all wanted to do this the second I even brought it up.  One even used frequent flyer miles.”  He winks at Blaine, then, and now Blaine’s even more confused as to who could be here as he trails behind Kurt into the living room.    
  
He stops at the end of the hallway and damn near trips over his own two feet when he sees who’s there.  
  
Geoff Parker, his study partner, clubbing buddy, and junior-year-long crush is standing at the counter, drinking red wine and laughing at something his companion is saying. They’d stayed friends, Geoff, Kurt, and Blaine, even after he had confessed his raging infatuation in the middle of mid-terms that year.  Kurt had indulged him; asked him what he would do with Geoff if he could have him alone, and, apparently, had remembered.  They barely saw Geoff 4 times a year, what with him living in DC, but here he was, chatting and looking gorgeous, his golden-brown hair swept effortlessly back and green eyes shining.  
  
He is laughing with Sebastian Smythe, clearly flirting, too, as Sebastian stirs his amber drink, making the ice clink.    
  
Sebastian, whom they had first avoided that night in the club four years ago, who they had run into again and again until they finally exchanged numbers to go dancing _together_.    
  
Who now comes over every other Saturday night to have dinner.  
  
Sometimes with a man; sometimes alone.  
  
Blaine begins to laugh at how _that_ scenario could end, but he’s cut off, his head turned and then soft, smooth lips press and hold him fast, hot tongue tracing each lip until he opens his mouth and lets it be taken. Sam’s fingertips trace lines down his back as he looks straight into Blaine’s eyes, his hands finally coming to rest on Blaine’s stubbled cheeks.  
  
Sam pulls away and Blaine can’t help it, he shudders a little because _holy fuck_.  
  
“So I was the most nervous about that part, and now it’s happened and I am _so_ down with this, holy shit,” Sam says, shaking his hands out.  
  
Blaine does laugh then, his head tipped back as Sam puts his hands on him again, slipping them under Blaine’s shirt to toy at the skin of his lower back.  
  
“Frequent flyer miles?” Blaine asks when he can stop his giggles, Sam mouthing at his neck a bit.  
  
“Fuck yeah, from LA,” Sam says as he pulls Blaine into the living room where Geoff and Sebastian are watching with identical smiles. Kurt’s just standing there, gaze fixed on the counter, small smile on his lips. Blaine tries to catch his eye, wants to be sure that this is all still okay.  When Kurt finally looks up he’s rewarded; his husband’s eyes are hungry, watching and dark.  He makes sure Blaine sees when he gestures slightly to his pants.  
  
The tightness in the front.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Blaine feels himself relax because, if he’s honest with himself, he had still been scared that Kurt didn’t want this until right now.  It’s one thing to _say_ you’re okay with other men touching your husband; it’s a completely different thing to actually let it happen right in front of you.  
  
He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, because Geoff and Sebastian are heading over to say their hellos, too.  Blaine opens his mouth to say hi but  immediately has a mouthful of Geoff, his tongue eagerly exploring Blaine’s as Sebastian hugs him from behind, kissing the nape of his neck.  Blaine’s surprised noise is muffled and extinguished by Geoff and Sebastian working their way over him; Geoff with his mouth, Seb with his hands.  
  
Blaine opens his eyes to find Kurt, who’s crossing the room with Sam, smiling at something Sam’s saying that Blaine can’t hear.    
  
“C’mon gentlemen, let’s take him into the bedroom and _devour_ him.”  
  
Kurt’s words and Blaine’s pretty sure every atom in his body spontaneously bursts; he can feel Sebastian’s hand in his own and also in the spaces between his ribs, the fold behind his right ear; Geoff’s lips on his left knuckles and in the spaces between his teeth.  He already feels like they’re _everywhere_ , and he’s still in his clothes.  
  
A few more feet and they’re all stumbling into the room, Sam reaching for Blaine’s shirt as Sebastian and Geoff back off and pull of their own.  Blaine has a moment to take them in, Geoff’s broad chest and perfect round tummy, easily the “softest” of them all, contrasted with Sebastian’s meticulously maintained abdomen - his waist almost too-thin.  
  
 _We need to make him eat more,_ Blaine finds himself thinking, and he laughs.  
  
Kurt, his pants unbuckled and shirt already lost, looks up at him quizzically.    
  
“What is it?” he asks, and Blaine can’t help it, he laughs again because of the state of them all - shirtless, some mid-belt-or-button-losing, and for some reason it is _really_ comical to Blaine.  
  
Sam pulls off his jeans then, and Blaine quiets.  Sam had apparently decided that being sans underclothes would be faster today.  
  
And suddenly all Blaine can think about is getting his mouth on Sam’s cock.  
  
“I-” he begins, crossing to Sam and reaching out to touch, smooth his hand over hot warm hard.  “I was thinking we need to feed Seb more.”  
  
Kurt and Geoff laugh, Sam can’t bring his eyes away from Blaine’s as Blaine slowly jacks him off, and Sebastian makes an offended sound.  
  
“I look fucking fantastic, thanks.”  
  
Blaine continues touching Sam, watching as Sam’s breath quickens, and he can’t _quite_ believe he’s allowed to do this; that Sam even wants to.  He can’t wait to thank his husband...later.  
  
“I never said you didn’t,” Blaine replies, not looking away, “But fuck, son, you are thin.”  
  
And that seems to be some cue, something in the way his breath isn’t quite there, or the way he’s shaking just a bit, but then they’re all around him, his hand still on Sam’s dick. Kurt’s cock’s pressed against his ass, Geoff’s mouth on his left nipple, and Seb’s hand on his cheek, guiding his head to the right so he can kiss him, quick and _perfect._  
  
 _Fuck, I-_ Blaine thinks and then just feels as he’s guided to the bed, his body pushed down and simple pants removed, leaving him naked, waiting.  
  
They don’t make him wait long, just long enough to watch them all strip down the rest of the way.  He takes them all in; Kurt’s long, lean body that he knows so well, Seb’s uncut cock and sweet, sharp hipbones, Geoff’s perfect fucking ass, and Sam’s _mouth_.  The three of them glance at Kurt, just once, and Blaine sees him nod.   _Whatever is about to happen was planned by him_ , Blaine thinks and his skin _hums_.  His perfect fucking _glorious_ husband.  
  
Seb’s hands are on him first, strong, deep pulls on his legs, massaging, relaxing him, and he groans because, almost immediately, Sam’s mouth is swallowing his dick, taking him in about halfway, his tongue pulling a moan from Blaine’s mouth.  Kurt’s fingers are in his hair, threading through and scratching at his scalp as he’s kissing him, thoroughly, mapping his mouth like they have a thousand times before.  Geoff’s at his right side,bent over his chest and taking charge of his nipples, teasing and licking at them as his cock nudges at Blaine’s right hand.    
  
Kurt pulls back, whispering against his lips.  “Touch him, Blaine.”  
  
He whimpers at the command, so many hands on him it’s blinding but he obeys, loving the thought of pleasing them all.  
  
“So _hot_ , Blaine,” Kurt’s lips against his own, “Is Sam’s mouth as perfect as you thought?”  
  
Blaine can feel Sam working below him but can’t see him as Geoff has moved lower and is dipping into his navel, making him squirm and buck up into Sam’s waiting mouth.  
  
“Yes,” he admits, and then gasps as Sebastian joins Sam and both mouths are licking at him, one set of lips on his cock, the other sucking Blaine’s balls into his mouth.  
  
“Oh my _god_ ,” he chants, losing himself in the feeling of these men, these perfect men, all making his body thrum and shimmer with all-encompassing _need._  
  
Blaine’s in and out for a while, Kurt having moved to his left side, Blaine’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock as Kurt fucks himself into his fist and drags his tongue over every piece of skin he can find.  Geoff’s moved back up again, moaning into Blaine’s mouth as he comes from Blaine’s hand.  Sam and Sebastian back off, then, and Blaine waits, his cock throbbing and heavy between his legs.  
  
“Turn over,” Sam says, and he does somehow, finding his knees and scrambling to follow the simple direction; to see what they have in store for him.  
  
There’s no warning, just hands pulling at his ass and then someone’s unmatched mouth, licking broad stripes against his hole.  He whimpers and pleads, half-hewn demands for _more_ that get lost in the sheets as Sam settles above him, cock flushed red.  
  
“Suck me?” Sam asks, smile curling his flushed wet mouth, so recently filled with Blaine’s cock.  
  
“Oh fuck yes,” Blaine cuts out, pulling himself up the bed as whoever’s tongue fucks into his ass.  He can barely hold himself together, trying not to beg, and Sam’s dick in his mouth is the perfect solution.  His mouth floods as he catches Sam’s _scent_.  
  
 _I am actually sucking Sam’s dick_ , Blaine thinks, and he would laugh but he can’t as his mouth sinks down and he watches Sam groan, his head tilting back against their headboard.  Sam’s hips jerk and Blaine doesn’t care, his whole body being rubbed, touched, licked as - he turns to look for just a moment - Geoff eats his ass, Kurt bites at his shoulderblades, and Sebastian fellates the fingers of his left hand.  
  
Geoff does a good job of prepping him, his tongue and mouth working Blaine open and then, eventually, lubed fingers fucking him ready, Blaine pushing back and moaning around Sam’s cock.  
  
“Kurt,” he hears Geoff say, “I think he’s ready.”  
  
 _Yes, fuck yes, I am,_  Blaine thinks, and sucks harder.    
  
“Blaine, I-” Sam says, but chokes off as he comes, filling Blaine’s mouth as he groans and swallows it down.  “ _Fuck_ , Blaine.  Just- _goddamn_.”  
  
“No more women?” Blaine jokes, everyone moving behind him, and Sam laughs.  
  
“Still women,” he says, grinning, “with a side of Blaine.”  
  
“Mind if I cut in?”  
  
They both turn to look at Sebastian as Blaine feels himself pulled open again, someone lining up against his asshole.  Seb’s grinning, his hand working over his own cock as Sam moves to let Sebastian take his place, moving to Blaine’s left side.  Blaine turns to his right and finds Geoff, hard again and looking to use his hand and he obliges, finding Geoff lubed.  
  
Which means-  
  
“Kurt?” he asks, knowing.  
  
“Yes baby?” Kurt replies, pushing into Blaine then, as Sam licks his way up Blaine’s left arm, kneading his shoulder and back and Sebastian lays on his side to put his tongue into Blaine’s mouth.  
  
He tries to speak but it’s muffled, Sebastian’s tongue taking over and owning his mouth as Kurt is fully settled; letting Blaine’s ass adjust.  He can feel himself unfurl more, accepting Kurt’s cock - as it always has - before Kurt’s pulling back minutely and then hitting home again.  
  
“Love. Your. Perfect. Ass.” Kurt growls, right in his ear and Blaine’s eyes trail Sebastian’s body, Seb’s hand working quickly over his own cock, the sounds he’s making matching Blaine’s own.  
  
“Come on me, Seb,” he says, pulling his mouth away, “Come on my ass.”  
  
“Oh fuck,” Geoff swears, and Sebastian’s pulling away and kneeling behind him.  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Seb.”  Kurt’s voice, and somehow that’s even hotter; Kurt finding Sebastian sexy and Blaine can’t - he just can’t anymore, he lets himself be touched, pushed, fucked, letting himself be loud and indiscernible.   
  
He hears and feels Sebastian come, hot splashes on his ass as Kurt speeds up, losing his rhythm.  He’s hitting Blaine hard, angling his hips and he’s almost there-  
  
Geoff comes then, too, Sebastian’s name falling from his mouth and Sam bites down on his spine as Kurt rocks into him and-  
  
His orgasm comes from every part of him, his fingers, toes, his fucking _cuticles_ and there is no way anyone understands a word he says because he can’t stop babbling as he comes against their 600-thread-count sheets.  
  
“Well that was impressive,” Sebastian observes dryly, every man in the room laughing tiredly as they try to disentangle.  
  
“Kurt, there better be some food after all of that,” Sam says and Blaine just laughs and laughs laying facedown on the bed, truly spent.  
  
“Of course,” Kurt replies coolly, but Blaine can hear him smiling.  “What kind of host do you think I _am_?”  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  



End file.
